L'amour d'un père et de sa fille
by KinderSa
Summary: Après une dispute avec son père, Ana se sent très mal et elle décide de ce faire pardonner à sa façon. Pas de couples. Personnages principaux : Gajeel Redfox et Ana Redfox(Mon OC)


_**L'amour d'amour d'un père et de sa fille**_

 _N.D.A :_ Bonjours chers Lecteurs ! Je vous présente un ancien One Shot sur Fairy Tail que j'avais écris il y a un moment déjà et publier sur mon compte Skyrock. Il n'y a pas de romance dans cet OS mais les personnages principales sont Gajeel Redfox et Ana Redfox(Mon OC). Je tenais à remercier Irisnoire, c'est elle qui me corrige mes textes. Donc grand merci à IrisNoire !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

* * *

 ** _P.D.V d'Ana_**

La guilde était bondée, tout le monde était là, tonton Natsu, tonton Grey, tante Erza, tante Lucy, tante Jubia, tata Mira et les tout les autres. Ma mère, mes frères et ma sœur était là, eux aussi. Et mon papa... Avec lequel je me suis disputée et aujourd'hui, et pas qu'un peu. Je lui dis des choses vraiment horribles que je regrette plus que tout. Des choses comme :

"Tu prêtant être mon père mais tu ne sais rien de moi ! De nous ! Tes enfants ! Ta propre famille !"

Ou

"J'ai honte que tu sois mon père !"

Des mots que j'avais dis sous l'effet de la colère, que je ne pensais absolument pas et que je regrette vraiment. Maintenant c'est à peine si on s'adresse la parole ou si on se regarde, il détourne toujours le regard et il fuit dès que j'essaye de lui parler. Mais pour moi, il est le meilleur père du monde et que je sais que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir, alors, oui, j'ai vraiment honte de lui avoir dis ça ! Il a toujours été là pour moi, ma famille pour nous protéger, nous aider, nous aimer...

J'étais dans les loges, je stressais un peu –beaucoup-. J'ai composé une chanson pour m'excuser au près de mon père, en espérant que ça marche. Tante mira m'avait sortie de mes pensées pour que j'aille sur scène. Plus j'avançais plus le stress montait. Une fois arrivée devant tout le monde, je voyais mes parents, mes frères et ma sœur, tous étaient rassemblés au bar. Enfin, mon père était avachi sur le bar, ne parlant à personne. Même pas à Lily, son exceed, partenaire et mon meilleur ami qu'il adorait presque autant que ses propres enfants. A peu presque tout le monde me regardais et je dois bien l'avouer, là je suis un peu mal à l'aise. Je sentais même mes joues chauffer, je devais être toute rouge, à présent.

\- Excusez moi tout le monde ! **_Dit Mirajane avec son sourire angélique habituel._**

A présent tous les membres de la guilde avaient arrêter leurs occupations pour écouter la belle blanche.

\- Ana a composée une chanson et souhaiterai la chanter. Donc je vous demande de l'encourager. **_Dit-elle pour me rassurer._**

\- Oui... Cette chanson est pour une personne que j'aime et que j'admire plus que tout et c'est aussi une manière pour moi de lui dire que je m'excuse et que je regrette tout se que je lui ai dit. La personne à qui je dédis cette chanson est la personne la plus importante pour moi... Et cette personne c'est mon père ! ** _Dis-je en regardant mon père, il s'est seulement redressé mais il ne s'est pas retourné vers moi._**

Une envie de pleurer me pris mais je m'installai quand-même au piano pour commencer à jouer :

(Lien de la chanson : watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=O4hbd1FLiVY)

 _Sache que sans toi ma vie ne serai pas se qu'elle est aujourd'hui._

 _J'essaye de te regarder,_

 _De ne pas pleurer,_

 _Mais je t'aime tellement._

 _Je sais que tu es triste,_

 _Même si tu prêtant le contraire._

 _Tu es ma vie,_

 _Mon soleil de minuit,_

 _Ma chaleur,_

 _Ma douceur..._

 _Papa si tu savais combien je t'aime._

 _Je n'aurai pas assez de temps de pouvoir te rendre tout ce que tu m'as donné !_

 _Et j'en suis désolée._

 _Désoler._

 _On est fiers de nos origines,_

 _La fierté d'la famille._

 _Mais moi j'en ai une autre,_

 _C'est d'être ta fille._

 _Je te l'ai jamais dis,_

 _Alors je profite d'une chanson pour dévoiler mes sentiments..._

 _Tu es ma vie,_

 _Mon soleil de minuit,_

 _Ma chaleur,_

 _Ma douceur..._

 _Papa si tu savais combien je t'aime._

 _Tu es ma vie,_

 _Mon soleil de minuit,_

 _Ma chaleur,_

 _Ma douceur..._

 _Papa si tu savais combien je t'aime._

 _Je t'aime..._

 _Je t'aime...!_

A peine la chanson finie, que tout le monde m'applaudissait, ma mère avait les larmes aux yeux, mes frères et ma sœur me regardais avec fierté tout en applaudissant eux aussi. Mon regard se baladai dans toute la pièce mais je ne vis pas celui à qui j'avais dédier ces paroles. Alors tête baissée, je regagnais ma loge de tout à l'heure. Mais arrivée devant, je vis une grande silhouette appartenant à mon père, Gajeel Redfox. Quand il me vit, il m'ouvrit grand les bras pour que j'aie me réfugier dedans, j'y couru sans hésiter avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je t'aime tellement papa ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! **_Criais-je en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps._**

\- Je t'aime aussi Ana. **_Me dit-il en me serrant fort des ses bras._**

 **Fin**


End file.
